Ed, Edd n Eddy Working
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. (with a period at the end) portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast as working adults nearing their 30s. The series shows how their once cartoony character traits translates into adulthood, for better or worse. Created by Anastasia Stephan in 2008. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Ed As the cameraman of a low-budget horror movie studio, Ed travels alot, but is always in the neighbourhood when something big is happening. Ed still lives in the same house he was born in, even though the place is often empty because of his absence. His parents moved to a different house in Peach Creek. For a long time Ed had to share the house with Sarah. While May Kanker left Ed's radar long ago, as she had given up on hopelessly chasing him around and they both went their seperate ways, Ed has been unconsciously following her for years; as she is a famous, anonymous horror movie actor of whom he is a fan of, but not until Ed is 29 does he and May meet again in person. May Kanker gets hired by Ed's studio for a role in their current horror movie project and when Ed discovers his favourite horror movie actor has been May all this time, while slightly ashamed, he tries to approach his idol anyway. May keeps rejecting his attempts to contact her and is even offended that Ed only likes her for who she is now. Because May was expensive to hire, Ed's boss demanded they had to get along for the project's sake. Eventually the long movie project gives May time to soften up and they slowly build up a relationship from scratch. Ed and May marry and get one son and two daughters, named Sheldon, Bunny and Chick. Ed has a scrawny and tired appearance. His hairdo resembles the one Edd once gave him in the episode "Will Work For Ed", and he has a small beard. He wears a striped, long-sleeved shirt and a green bodywarmer with a zipper, resembling his old jacket, blue pants and black shoes. His glasses from the Highschool version have been replaced with eye contacts. ---------------------------------------- Edd Edd is a home scientist and doctor at the Peach Creek Hospital. Next to being a respected surgeon, he just as often hosts the walk-in office and helps patients with minor issues without an appointment. While Edd's superior found it to be a waste of his talents, Edd insisted on it. Edd a satisfied loner who still lives in the same house he once moved into, located in Peach Creek. His parents moved to a different state and are not around. While Edd is extremely intelligent, he never managed to get his driver's license and has to move around using public transport. Over time Edd developed a hidden crush on Marie Kanker, but doesn't want to admit to it because he believes he likes her for the wrong reasons, as she always visits him at the hospital, claiming she's sick or has aches, and ends up half-naked on his bench. Edd confessed to Jonny that Marie gives him "improper urges" and he feels ashamed for objectifying her. Because of this, Edd rather doesn't want Marie to visit him. Besides Marie, Sarah also often shows up to see him. While Edd finds her visits to be strange, he never thought much else of it. Another female character Edd meets up with is Nazz; because Ed and Eddy got demanding jobs and are not around all that often, Edd goes out for drinks with her instead. Despite Edd's job being demanding as well, he interestingly enough always has time to go out with his friends, while Ed and Eddy barely make time for him. Even so, Ed phones often and whenever Eddy's experiencing mathematical errors in his loan contracts, he contacts Edd, and he unknowingly helps him with his dirty business. Eddy also got shot twice and ended up on his operation table. During one of Edd's nightly walks back home after missing his bus again, he witnessed a group assault going on in the city, but was spotted and hunted down by the gang who were attacking the stranger. The gang was led by Marie Kanker; but when the disguised mob boss discovered they were hunting down her love interest, she quickly ordered her men to let Edd go, despite him being a witness. Edd got away with the knowledge that the leader had a damaged right eye and a low voice, making him believe the leader was male. As he also wasn't familiar with Marie's scarred eye, she was not a suspect in his book. Out of fear he never called the police or told anyone about his experience, and decided to move on the best he could. Marie decided to do the same and showed up in his walk-in office the next day as if nothing had happened. When Edd finally accepts one of Marie's date request because of the promise she'd leave him alone if he accepted, the date brought their relationship to an unexpected higher level when they discussed the past with each other, giving Edd the realisation and relief he's always liked her for more than her appearance. But when Edd wanted to carress the face of his awkward crush, he discovered the damaged eye that had been hidden under her hair for years, and the both of them realised the meaning. But Edd made the decision to not mention it, and while he was conflicted whether or not to turn her in, he chose to trust Marie not to harm him for knowing and hinted at her that it was best if she abandoned her second life. In the end he never asked about her criminal past. Edd and Marie marry and get one daughter, named Mildred. Edd has attempted to convince Marie to go on a world trip with him, but when she became pregnant, his childhood plans were scrapped. ; already married and both 43 years old (2013).]] Edd wears a red turtleneck shirt, purple trousers and cyan shoes. He has gel in his hair in order to hide his tangled up mullet without having to wear a hat, with only his bangs sticking out, and a ponytail. His hair is cut slightly shorter than it was in Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool. His facial and body features have noticeable sharp edges, similar to his mother's. Having learnt from his past experiences with Ed, he wears glasses at work to give himself a more clever appearance, but doesn't actually need them. At the hospital he also wears a long white coat and his bangs are gelled up in order to keep the hair out of his face. During Marie's pregnancy, Edd decides to get rid of his mullet for once and for all, and with Marie's strength and a set of hedge clippers gets it done, but Marie's long hair gets caught in it as well. From that moment on Edd has regular, short hair. ---------------------------------------- Eddy Eddy is the owner of a wealthy company named "Got Eddy Bucks?" that provides loans. Even though it's a legitimate business on paper, Eddy applies clever tricks and hidden rules in his contracts in order to scam his customers out of their loans and create impossible debts. Despite it being a dirty business, Eddy is a true work-a-holic and is often present at his office or doing overtime at home. The lack of spare time made him more serious and Eddy often choses his work over seeing his friends or going out. Eddy moved out of Peach Creek when he originally started his company and now lives in a big penthouse in the rich and quiet areas outside of the city. Since he has quite some enemies because of his dirty business, and got shot twice, he has security in and around the building, which Lee Kanker for some reason manages to evade everytime. Even through Lee is on the security's high alert list and Eddy wishes not to see her, she shows up in his office every day. Eddy has a comedic love-hate relationship with her and Lee is the only person in his life who forces him to loosen up. Eventually it leads to a love relationship. ; at 42 years old.]] Eddy and Lee marry and get two daughters and three sons, named Nicole, Buck, Penny, Casey and Benjamin. Eddy grew quite a length and is often seen in a black suit, blue shirt and yellow tie. He has a small goatee and his hair is always combed to the back and ends in a curl. His eyelids are very dark, which gives him a more sinister appearance, but is the result of him working so much overtime every night. His casual wear exists out of a yellow shirt, black pants and black shoes. Eddy has a very sturdy and muscular build. ---------------------------------------- Kevin Kevin has been an underappreciated army mechanic ever since he finished high school. He never went to college with his friends like he promised, and instead blindly took the opportunity that was presented to the talented home mechanic at that time and all the risks that came with it. For 10 years Kevin slaved away in the grease without getting much pay or a promotion, and feeling nostalgic for better times, he decided to quit his job and leave his unknown whereabouts to go look for his friend and childhood crush, Rolf and Nazz, who he had never contacted during this 10 year period. While Rolf welcomed him back without questions or prejudice, Nazz was less enthusiastic and bitter over his sudden disappearance and sudden appearance. Because of Edd's little dates with Nazz, Kevin assumed they were a couple and threatened Edd for it, but his hostile approach towards him was not appreciated by Nazz. For a long time she wanted nothing to do with Kevin, but he tried to redeem himself by promising to stay and be the friend he used to be. While Nazz made clear she isn't romantically interested in him anymore, Kevin is still attempting to make her reconsider. Kevin has messy, half long orange/brown hair in a ponytail, thick black eyebrows, stubble, a green tank top, black pants and black shoes. He is slightly muscular. He wears a simple chain necklace under his shirt, that looks much like the dog tag necklaces army soldiers wear. ---------------------------------------- Rolf Rolf is a muscular and devoted farmer/shepherd, the kind his late father would've been proud of, and even though his honest attempt to become a better student during his teenage years was in vain and made void by Kevin's late decision not to go to college with him and Nazz, Rolf was still happy to follow his father's footsteps. He openly welcomed his old friend Kevin after his long dissapearance and did not ask any questions about why or where he stayed for all those years. He no longer has a crush on Lee Kanker and isn't interested in romance in general. Rolf is a man of big posture. He has big, muscular limbs and chest, and is extremely hairy. He has a goatee and wears a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red stripe in the center, blue pants and red shoes. ---------------------------------------- Nazz Nazz is a freelance secretary and works for whatever company needs her. She sits at the entrance desk or picks up the phone and tries to soothe angry costumers with her sweet voice, and just as often uses her good looks for the same purpose. She has worked for the Peach Creek Hospital and Eddy's company as well. After finishing high school she got abandoned by Kevin and had trouble handling the 10 year disappearance of her childhood friend and crush. When he suddenly showed his face again, she wanted nothing to do with him and blamed him for wasting her time with him; by concluding he never wanted a serious relationship with her, as he played dumb when she confessed and during the entirety of their high school years. After Kevin persistantly tried to apologize and contact her, she decided to acknowledge him again and start anew. While she and Kevin fondly remember their past, Nazz concludes that she waited too long for him and that his blindness for the obvious prevents him from being a suitable partner, thus rejects him as her boyfriend. Nazz has a blonde 60s hairdo, wears a white high-collared buttoned blouse, black shirt and purple pants with black shoes. She wears red lipstick, red fake nails and has heart-shaped hips. ---------------------------------------- Sarah Sarah's job and exact whereabouts are unknown, but she still lives in Peach Creek. Sarah admitted to herself that her once simple childhood crush is more than that, and she often goes to see Edd in the hopes to finally swoon him. While he never gave her any indication he is interested in her, his kindness for everybody gives Sarah false impressions. Because she is occupied with making up excuses to visit him, she ignores her friend Jimmy for long periods of time, especially because she knows he's grown fond of her, but can't return the feelings. She usually harms Ed to give herself a reason to visit Edd at the hospital, but when her brother is not in the neighbourhood, she tends to be clueless on how to approach Edd, making most of her visits quick and awkward. When Marie is present, she tries not to approach him in his office. Jimmy once entered her garden drunk on chocolates with liqueur, and while appearing aggressive at first, Sarah allowed him to speak his mind about her and their shriveled friendship. While Jimmy told her that Edd would never pick her, she didn't want to believe him. After Edd and Marie's relationship became official, she stopped the chase and became more objective about the whole matter, but entered a depression. Jimmy helped her get through it and their original friendship was reestablished. Sarah has big hips, a small waste, and long orange hair in a bun. She wears silver earrings, a pink tank top, blue jeans and pink shoes. ---------------------------------------- Jimmy Jimmy is a young furniture and clothes stylist, but despite his growing success, he feels his life is lacking. He still has a crush on Sarah, and suffers from depressions. While he is persistent in contacting Sarah, she often doesn't respond to him, allowing him to sink deeper into his self-pity. While he knows the reason she doesn't want to speak with him, Jimmy tries ignore that fact. Jimmy has a reasonable-looking appartment right outside of Peach Creek, filled with furniture he designed himself. He once entered Sarah's garden drunk on chocolates with liqueur, and while appearing aggressive at first, Sarah allowed him to speak his mind about her and their shriveled friendship. While Jimmy told her that Edd would never pick her, she didn't want to believe him. After Edd started a relationship with Marie and he was officially off Sarah's radar, she was more willing to listen to her friend and agree with his points, but entered a depression. Jimmy helped her get through her own period of sadness and their original friendship was reestablished. Jimmy wears a cyan turtleneck sweater, white pants, and small white earrings. He has a very slender and polished appearance. ---------------------------------------- Jonny Job and whereabouts unknown. Jonny is quiet and often has a satisfied smile on his face, but in reality feels lost. He misses his friendship with Plank, who was a figment of his imagination that disappeared as he became older. He never made any friends afterwards. He visits a therapist who always prescribes him strong drugs. As Jonny always takes his medicine, nobody knows what his real personality is like at this point in time. Because his therapist is so disinterested in him, Jonny often visits Edd to tell him about his worries, and while Edd was first hesitant to listen to him, as he is not his therapist, eventually he started sharing his own personal stories with him. Even so, Jonny does not consider him replacement for Plank and always disappears for a few days until coming back to talk with him again. After many years Edd suggests he should stop taking his medicine and uses his reputation in the medical world to get Jonny's therapist off his back and deem him cured. While hesitant at first, Jonny accepts Edd's offer, and slowly becomes his old self again. Eventually he hears Plank speak to him again and Jonny is back to where he started. Jonny has brown curly hair, a thin black mustache, wears a white shirt, yellow and blue spotted pants, and sandals. ---------------------------------------- Lee Kanker Lee is the only Kanker sister who still lives in the Peach Creek trailer park and stays at home to take care of her ill mother. Because of her mother's demanding illness, she doesn't have a job and is fully depending on May and Marie's income. She uses her spare time to bother Eddy at work. Since Eddy has quite some enemies, he has security in and around the company's building that she for some reason manages to evade everytime. Even through Lee is not allowed to see Eddy, she shows up in his office every day. Eddy has a comedic love-hate relationship with her and she often tries to loosen up the work-a-holic. Eventually it leads to a love relationship. Because Lee has seen Eddy grow in muscle, she's been working out in order to still be able to pin him down. Having that said, Lee is the strongest character out of everyone, despite her feminine body frame. Lee and Eddy marry and get two daughters and three sons, named Nicole, Buck, Penny, Casey and Benjamin. Lee has curly hair, wears lipstick, a short polka-dotted vest, a white shirt, blue tight pants, and purple shoes. She also has big hips, a short body and long legs. She kept the earrings from her teenage design. Her eyes are no longer hidden under her hair and she doesn't have freckles anymore, insinuating they were merely summer freckles. ---------------------------------------- Marie Kanker Marie's bad behaviour made it hard for her to keep a normal job and she began robbing people around the age of 18. Her "talents" were soon discovered by other petty criminals and Marie earned herself a devoted following, and became a young and successful mafia boss. She build up a terrifyingly big empire in the following 10 years, that mainly focussed on the sale of illegal weapons. She goes around calling herself "The Ferret". While her reputation demands every criminal's respect, it isn't something she likes to brag about to her family, who are still clueless about her true job and whereabouts; but Marie and May bring home the cash, so that the jobless Lee and their ill mother can eat. Despite being a millionaire in reality, Marie tries to appear simple in the eyes of her surroundings. She lies to her family about working unimportant jobs and gives them small amounts of money to match the lie. Even though Marie lives and breathes in a dangerous environment, she still daily visits her love interest Edd in the hospital with false claims and made up illnesses, most of which Edd is obligated to ask her to remove a piece of her clothing for. Marie often asks him out on dates, but he always rejects her. While her position as a mafia boss makes her intolerant for negative responses, she acts very relaxed and humorous around Edd and his rejection never discouraged her. Edd once witnessed Marie's gang assaulting another criminal, unknowingly, and while Marie originally ordered her men to take care of the "spy", as he was described to her, she discovered they were hunting down Edd and she ordered them to let him go, despite Edd being a rare witness to their underground actions. As she was certain that Edd hadn't recognized her, she decided not to change her routine of visiting him at the hospital. When Edd finally accepted one of Marie's date request because of the promise she'd leave him alone if he accepted, the date brought their relationship to an unexpected higher level when they discussed the past with each other. But when Edd wanted to carress the face of his awkward crush, he discovered the damaged eye that had been hidden under her hair for years, and the both of them realised the meaning. But to Marie's surprise, Edd didn't mention their nightly adventure and instead asked about her scar and the clear signs she never went to a hospital for it. Marie explained it was a random thief that cut her face, but not that it was in the early days of her following and she killed him or had killed for the first time. In the end Edd stayed silent about her criminal past and never asked more questions. Marie decided to repay him by leaving her kingdom behind, not even returning to inform her followers about her leave. Edd and Marie marry and get one daughter, named Mildred. The pregnancy causes Marie to gain weight and keep it. Marie has long, voluminous blue hair and a low voice. While Edd had once mistaken her voice for a man's voice, it's not masculine in any way. Her right eye is blind and has an improperly healed scar going vertically across it, which took along a piece of her eyebrow; but this eye is kept hidden under her hair and not many people know about it. She wears a black top, brown jacket, green skinny pants, black shoes and has a silver piercing bud in her tongue. She doesn't have freckles anymore, insinuating they were merely summer freckles. When she's at her "headquarters", she wears a full white suit with a black shirt and a green tie. On the streets she wears a brown jacket, different from her usual one, shabby blue pants and a tan scarf wrapped around her head, only revealing her eyes. During Marie's pregnancy, Edd decides to get rid of his mullet for once and for all, and with Marie's strength and a set of hedge clippers gets it done, but Marie's long hair gets caught in it as well. From that moment on her hair is short again, and Marie decides to keep it that way. ---------------------------------------- May Kanker May is a horror flick actress, famous and loved in the horror movie community. She is known for playing monsters and works under the name "M.K.", but nobody knows her real name or gender. She is the unconscious idol of Ed. Together with Marie, she provides for the jobless Lee and their ill mother, but even though she is famous, it's limited to the small community that appeciates the genre, thus doesn't get paid anything resembling a fortune for her services. But she enjoys her job and is thankful for the person who recognized her talent to be "scary" and "crazy". Even so, May grew up to be rather normal and well-behaved. She is the only Kanker who gave up on her love interest a long time ago and became skeptic of him because of his unchanged routine of harshly rejecting her. As she stopped chasing him and knows nothing about the career path he took in their years of seperation, she wasn't aware she was being hired by Ed's studio till she spotted him there. While she wanted to avoid him and stay in her costume, Ed appeared to be a fan of her work and wanted to interview her. Eventually May was forced to show herself, and the revelation, while rough at the beginning, enabled a new start for the both of them. Ed didn't want to run away from his idol and so May was given the opportunity to vent, giving Ed the insight he previously didn't care for. Eventually the long movie project gave May time to soften up and they slowly build up a relationship from scratch. May and Ed marry and get one son and two daughters, named Sheldon, Bunny and Chick. May has very long blonde hair in a ponytail, a big bust and big hips. Her body is shaped much like an upside down triangle. She wears a black turtleneck, red pants, a pink belt and red shoes. Her buckteeth are smaller and no longer stick out. She is the only Kanker sister who still has freckles. -------- Eddy's brother Eddy's brother stayed unchanged over the years and is still living in the same trailer in the same amusement park. He visited his old home a few times, but his relationship with his parents and Eddy did not improve over the years. Because Eddy's brother's life stayed so frighteningly unchanged, Eddy likes to tease him about his lack of success. Eddy's brother tends not to respond to his bullying, ironically because of Eddy's bigger success and his bigger posture. Eddy's brother stayed as short as when the characters first met him, making him extremely small in comparison and revealing that he was the short sibling all along. Eddy's brother still wears the same clothes as 15 years ago, but has more of an unwashed appearance and a beard like his father's. Trivia *Edd's hairdo resembles his father's. *Edd is first to get a relationship. *Eddy is first to get offspring. * While it follows right after Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool, according to the timeline set up for Ed, Edd and Eddy, there's still a small age step between the series "Highschool" and "Working.". *The Eds and the Kankers getting a relationship wasn't part of the series at first. *Marie Kanker used to have a completely different personality at first; and was written to be more of a depressed character who silently stalked Edd. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. at Deviantart *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters